Berserker (Florence Nightingale)
Summary Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā) is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Berserker's True Name is Florence Nightingale (フローレンス・ナイチンゲール, Furōrensu Naichingēru). The Angel of Crimea that makes attendance and dedication into her creed. A woman of conviction. Owner of a tenacious mentality that never becomes disheartened and say words which should be said to whoever it is - even the monarch of the British Empire. Her nickname is "Little War Office". She is the owner of a persistence that could also be described as a one woman army. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B with physical strikes Name: Berserker, Florence Nightingale, "Little War Office", "Angel of Mercy" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Berserker-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can trade her sanity for boosted stats, Healing, The ability to enter spirit Form, Capable Markswoman, Can remove Status Effects Attack Potency: At least City level with physical strikes (Has B+ rank Strength, putting her above Saber's Rank) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Has B+ Rank Agility, making her comparable to Saber and Lancer) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Casually carries other Servants on her back after sustaining significant injuries like the loss of an eye and wounds to her arms and legs) Striking Strength: At least Class PJ Durability: At least Mountain level (Has an A+ rank Endurance, superior to Berserker) Stamina: Superhuman (Is extremely single-minded in her pursuit to heal others and will continue to try and save anyone in need while sustaining major injuries such as the loss of an eye) Range: Extended melee range normally, Several meters with Nightingale Pledge. Standard Equipment: A 19th Century Handgun, various medical supplies from the 1860s, including bandages and a bonesaw Intelligence: Florence Nightingale was a celebrated reformer, statistician, and nurse. She is the founder of modern nursing. She wrote many, many books, most of them focusing on her medical knowledge, and had a talent for mathematics from an early age. She greatly developed the presentation of statistical data and was responsible for many reforms in hospitals that saved the lives of thousands of soldiers during the Crimean War. However, Florence's medical knowledge is rather primitive compared to the modern-day, and she will insist on using outdated medicinal techniques (such as amputation) even when provided with the most recent data as a result of her Mad Enhancement, uttering phrases like "I'll heal you even if it kills you!". She primarily fights with feral hand-to-hand combat due to her status as Berserker and her lack of military training, but she can still wield the handgun she carries for emergencies. Weaknesses: Mad Enhancement trades Florence's intelligence and sanity for boosted stats, making it extremely difficult for her to cooperate and listen to others, Is not a trained combatant and thus lacks technique or finesse Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm '-Nightingale Pledge: I Will Abstain From Whatever Is Deleterious And Mischievous' (ナイチンゲール・プレッジ: 我はすべて毒あるもの、害あるものを絶つ, Naichingēru Purejji: Ware wa Subete Doku aru mono, Gai aru mono wo Tatsu): The Noble Phantasm of Florence Nightingale. It is sublimated from Nightingale's mentality of braving war zone and facing death, coupled with the modern image of nurses being "angels in white that help the wounded and the sick", a concept originated from her. When activated, it created a absolute safe zone that nullifies toxins and hostility and provides healing for all allies. Class Skills '-Mad Enhancement' (狂化, Kyōka, localized as "Blind Rage"): raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills. Florence has an exceptionally high rank at EX. This manifests in her single-minded goal to heal others, but her Mad Enhancement makes it extremely difficult for her to listen to the opinions of others, such as the time when she insisted that Rama get all of his limbs removed to sustain his imploded heart even when she was told it was not necessary. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Berserkers Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Brawlers